ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Ianos (Halloween)
|1st skill proc 0 = 30 |1st skill name 1 = Killer Candy |1st skill type 1 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 1 = |1st skill proc 1 = 30 |1st skill name 2 = Killer Candy X |1st skill type 2 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 2 = |1st skill proc 2 = 35 |2nd skill name 0 = Bright, Dark Futures |2nd skill type 0 = Unique |2nd skill desc 0 = If Self attacks first, Decreases all Enemies' Defense by 80% for 1 Turn before Self deals Damage If Self attacks last, Increases Self's Skill Chance by ##% next Turn for 1 Turn |2nd skill proc 0 = 100 |2nd skill name 1 = Bright, Dark Futures |2nd skill type 1 = Unique |2nd skill desc 1 = If Self attacks first, Decreases all Enemies' Defense by 80% for 1 Turn before Self deals Damage If Self attacks last, Increases Self's Skill Chance by ##% next Turn for 1 Turn |2nd skill proc 1 = 100 |2nd skill name 2 = Bright, Dark Futures |2nd skill type 2 = Unique |2nd skill desc 2 = If Self attacks first, Decreases all Enemies' Defense by 80% for 1 Turn before Self deals Damage If Self attacks last, Increases Self's Skill Chance by ##% next Turn for 1 Turn |2nd skill proc 2 = 100 |ability = Double Strike |abilityX = Null Boost III |atk 0 = 8000 |hp 0 = 17370 |atk 1 = 8600 |hp 1 = 19370 |atk 2 = 9200 |hp 2 = 21370 |quote 0 = You'll get a trick if there's no treat..." "Trust me when I say, you don't want that! |quote 1 = You'll get a trick if there's no treat..." "Trust me when I say, you don't want that! |quote 2 = You'll get a trick if there's no treat..." "Trust me when I say, you don't want that! |home quote 0 = Let's enjoy Halloween, Knight! We even dressed up for the occasion. Trick... or Treat... Which would you like, Knight? I'm not sure it works like that... Where's our candy, Knight? What!? You don't have any... I guess it's time for your trick, then. |home quote 1 = Let's enjoy Halloween, Knight! We even dressed up for the occasion. Trick... or Treat... Which would you like, Knight? I'm not sure it works like that... Where's our candy, Knight? What!? You don't have any... I guess it's time for your trick, then. |home quote 2 = Let's enjoy Halloween, Knight! We even dressed up for the occasion. Trick... or Treat... Which would you like, Knight? I'm not sure it works like that... Where's our candy, Knight? What!? You don't have any... I guess it's time for your trick, then. |details = This door is a gateway to a holy time. A celebration of the harvest and to all the people, living and passed, that have had something to do with it. To the ones who knock on this door, the ones who desire this sacred nectar. Beware its power. |illust = lu |CV = Maika Takai |availability = }} Category:P7 ★ Category:Character Story